<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Guy... by mimetime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551914">Poor Guy...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime'>mimetime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Party, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, Violence, idk what drugs are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's too in love with Justin to notice his own admirers, Colin and Sam. Bad stuff happens. </p><p>updated feb 18; unfinished</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Lepore/Colin McLevy, Michael Lepore/Justin Jager, Michael Lepore/Sam Kaufman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin and Sam were <em>not</em> stupid boys. They could both see the way Michael looked at Justin, and they knew exactly what it meant. They knew that soft gaze all too well and could tell that Michael was just as in love with Justin as they were in love with him. </p><p>But something only Sam seemed to notice was the way Justin looked at Colin. He hadn’t caught on right away but the more he watched, the more he realized how much special attention Justin regularly gave Colin. </p><p>And don’t be mistaken, they noticed each other’s gazes at Michael as well. They were silently aware of how the other felt, and it stirred up tension thick enough to cut with a knife. A silent type of rivalry where each boy would try to one-up the other had been commencing for over a year now, gradually becoming more and more intense and competitive. At this point, several of their friends had caught on to what was going on, but nobody seemed to be able to find the right time to bring it up. </p><p>But one person who was just completely clueless to this all was Justin. Never having been much of a fan of dramatic romance, he had no honest clue that Michael felt this special way about him, or that he was the one at the center of his two other close friends' jealous feud. His unawareness stung Michael, but he just didn’t know how to tell him. Everything else aside, he was most afraid of losing his friendship with the bearded man completely. </p><p>When the four boys were separately invited to a big party thrown by Angie and Teddy (whom seemed to be the only couple who actually got what they wanted), they all accepted. Who doesn’t like a good party with all your friends? </p><p><em>[Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Do not go to parties during a global pandemic, dweeb.]</em> </p><p>Colin was the first to get there. A few other college-age people were already chatting and drinking a bit, but the party was at that calm introduction stage for now. He settled himself down onto the couch and smoked a bowl while he waited for some more familiar guests to arrive. Sam was the next arrival, looking as stylish as always. Teddy gave him a friendly hug, as well as a beer, before he went back to chatting with Angie. Sam's eyes scanned the room, eventually falling on Colin. The black-haired boy gave his underclassman a rude look before stopping by and plopping down next to him. </p><p>“Hey. I didn’t know you’d be here. You don’t usually come to parties, or maybe you're just not invited,” he remarked with a smirk. Colin rolled his eyes and grabbed his bong. Sam was always going out of his way to be a headache to him. </p><p>“Just ‘cause I don’t show up to <em>your</em> parties doesn’t mean I don’t go to any parties, Sammy.” </p><p>“Do you always just smoke alone on the host's couch?” Sam teased. </p><p>“Nope,” he said, handing Sam the bong and flicking a lighter to life, “now I’m smoking with a jerk.” </p><p>Sam grinned and took in a long hit, feeling the burn in his throat as he held it in until he coughed. Colin set it aside, already feeling a little fuzzy himself. He wasn't into anything harsher than weed; he just enjoyed that giddy feeling, as well as the calmness that came with it. They were both quiet for a minute, and just when Colin had let his eyes flutter shut, Sam piped up again. </p><p>“Y’know what? Fuck it. We’ve been passive aggressive for so long it’s like, our whole friendship now. You like Michael. I like Michael. And I think we should talk about that over...”--he grabbed a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses provided so considerately by Teddy--”...some of this.” </p><p>“Teddy doesn’t buy cheap booze,” Colin commented as Sam poured them both a shot. </p><p>“Exactly,” Sam said with a smirk, offering Colin the glass. Colin looked from Sam’s smart-ass face to the glass and sighed, giving in. They clinked their glasses and downed the shots, both shivering at the rush. </p><p>“So when did you realize?” Colin asked. </p><p>“That you like him?” </p><p>“I meant when’d you realize that <em>you</em> like him, moron.” </p><p>“Ah, well... It was a party just like this one. In fact, I think it was in this house. A little over a year ago. Michael was doing some drunken karaoke, and... I dunno, it... it just struck me. I think I had been feeling that way about him for a while, but that’s the first time I really realized.” </p><p>“You have got to be shitting me.” </p><p>“What?” Sam said, glaring. </p><p>Colin’s expression let up with a chuckle. </p><p>“That is the same thing that made me fall for him!” </p><p>Sam looked at him in disbelief at first before his face lit up. They both burst out laughing, and Sam gave Colin a playful slap on the back. They wiped at their teary eyes as the laughter calmed, and Sam poured two more shots for them. Each downed it gladly. </p><p>“That’s the craziest shit... I mean, that’s gotta be soul-bonding or something,” Colin joked. Sam chuckled before looking down at Colin. Wait... Down? Oh, shit! They were way too close right now. Sam shuffled away and laughed awkwardly, averting his gaze. </p><p>“Oh, look who else is here,” the black-haired boy said, pointing at another couch across the room. Michael was sitting there with a red cup, a wide smile on his face as he chatted about with Justin. Colin pouted. </p><p>“Cool. So cool.” </p><p>“Ah... Sorry. I feel the same way,” Sam said. </p><p>“I don’t get what he sees in him.” </p><p>Maybe Colin didn’t see what Michael felt for Justin, but as his brown eyes searched the other boy’s face, Sam was honestly starting to understand what Justin felt for Colin. He could see something there, a spark of light he hadn't noticed before from having been so distracted by their silly rivalry. It kind of made him regret the way he’s been treating him. In all honesty, he’d say that they clicked better than even him and Michael... And Colin had a lot of the things that Michael had, too. He was young, like-minded, musically inclined... and really... really pretty. Sam felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and grabbed at the whiskey bottle. </p><p>“Another one already?” Colin snickered. That’s just when Michael leaned his head against Justin’s shoulder in a fit of laughter, and he felt a spike of envy shoot through him. “Actually, pour me one too.” </p><p>They shared a loud glass clink and slurped the shots down and sighed in unison. <em>Fuck</em>!  </p><p> </p><p>“Lepore, I never knew you drank,” Justin said. </p><p>Michael looked up from the red liquid swirling in his cup. He felt warmth buzzing at his cheeks from the intense stare of the other man and dropped his gaze back into his cup. </p><p>“O-Oh! Um, yeah... I thought it might be kinda nice,” Michael said. Truthfully, he just didn’t want to seem immature in front of Justin, so when he offered him wine, he just said yes. He always felt like Justin viewed him as a childish person, and this was his chance to prove that he was, in fact, a very respectable man! If only he could believe that. He never even had the balls to tell Justin the truth, but he promised to himself that tonight would be different. Sure, he was nervous about it but... but if not tonight, then when? He couldn't put it off anymore. Right... He had to tell Justin how he feels about him. No more stalling. </p><p> “H-Hey--” </p><p>“Dude, could you hold this for me?” Justin interrupted, a resolute look on his face. Michael froze, feeling totally blindsided, and grabbed the cup he was being handed wordlessly. Justin left the couch and went on over to the other side of the room. One look into the cup revealed that Justin had been sipping away at some vodka, rather than Michael's mildly alcoholic wine. </p><p> </p><p>“Heeey, Colin!” Justin exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Sam silenced, caught in the middle of his own sentence. He clicked his tongue and turned away, pretending to check texts on his phone. “Could we talk alone a bit?” </p><p>Colin eyed him confusedly, then shrugged. At least he could keep the bastard away from Michael for a while. </p><p>“I’ll be back, kay?” he said to Sam, who nodded. </p><p>Justin led Colin to the empty kitchen, where some drinks and food had been discarded by other party-goers. Michael and Sam watched them like hawks until they were out of view, then resumed their drinking. </p><p>At some point, Michael noticed Sam glancing his way, though he shot his vision away the moment the taller man noticed. Michael chuckled and got up, making his way across the room. </p><p>“Mind if I sit here?” Michael said, tapping the seat next to Sam. Sam forced a smile onto his face and agreed. They chatted for a while, though their anxiousness about what might be going on in the kitchen right about now shown through their casual conversation like sunlight through a grey cloud. </p><p>“Wanna try some of this?” Sam asked, tipping the whiskey bottle he was indulging in, as to offer Michael a shot. Michael shuffled for a moment, still not being very comfortable with alcohol. But when he cast a glance toward the kitchen and still saw no sign of Justin or Colin, he nodded his head impulsively. He got a light laugh from Sam as he poured him a full glass. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt;&gt; rape warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-What do you mean, you... You like me?” Colin gasped, wide-eyed and grasping at the sink behind him. Justin stood modestly in front of him, face red like a strawberry. He couldn’t muster up another word after that confession, and simply hummed in confirmation instead. Colin stared the man down before a smirk tickled the corners of his mouth. “That’s... That’s amazing, Justin! I’ve liked you for so long too!” </p><p>Justin’s gaze sprang up from the ground to land on Colin’s happy face, his heart clamoring in his chest. </p><p>“Really?! You really mean that?” </p><p>Of course not. He didn’t feel an ounce of emotion for this man. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He did feel one emotion: hatred. It was finally time to put an end to Michael’s little crush, and then, he could finally have him. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, come here,” he feigned, embracing Justin in a tight hug. Justin cupped Colin’s face and looked down at him with a wide grin, happy tears in his eyes. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry if it’s quick but shit, I’m drunk, I’m happy... Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Colin’s fake smile wavered and he quickly pressed his lips against Justin’s to hide it. Justin melted into the kiss, feeling his heart thumping wildly against his rib cage. Colin was close enough to physically feel it too. Fucking pathetic. He pulled away from the kiss and patted Justin on the pectoral before grabbing his hand. They interlocked fingers, and Colin excitedly tugged him toward the doorway. </p><p>“Why don’t we enjoy the rest of this party together, then we can go home,” Colin said. In reality, he was just too excited to make Michael see this. For once, he would be the jealous one. This would crush any hope Michael had of being with Justin, and his feelings would inevitably disappear. He'd finally be accessible. </p><p>This prediction proved to be correct. When those two stepped out hand-in-hand, Michael and Sam immediately noticed. They plopped down on the couch across from them and cuddled up close, pouring a drink to share. The other two blinked in disbelief, their conversation frozen at a standstill. </p><p>“Michael,” Sam spoke, downing one last shot, “I’m feeling sick. Mind leading me to the bathroom?” </p><p>“A-Ah! Yes, of course...” he said, being torn from his own trance. “I told you to slow down...”</p><p>Being the good friend he was, Michael carefully helped Sam stumble to the bathroom. Luckily enough, it was empty. Michael opened the door for Sam and was about to lead him in when Sam abruptly shut and locked the door behind them. Michael stumbled slightly, gently intoxicated himself. Whereas Sam had built up quite the tolerance, Michael had never drank much of anything before tonight. That, mixed with how frail he was compared to the more muscular man, made it easy for Sam to push him off of his feet and onto the floor. </p><p>“Ow! S-Sam, what the hell?” </p><p>“I’m so... so fucking <em>TIRED</em> of this shit!” </p><p>Michael looked up at him, feeling fear spark within him at Sam's snarling tone. He tried to stand back up, but Sam held him down easily, despite the way he immediately began to struggle. </p><p>“Whoa, calm down. I-I don’t know what you’re talking ab--” </p><p>He felt a punch meet his face, bringing a ringing sound to his ear. </p><p>“FUCK!” he yelped, and some piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth to silence him. It was Sammy’s shirt... but when did he take that off? He screamed into it, fighting against Sam as he felt his heart racing in his chest. Sam grabbed him by his curly, brown locks and pulled him up, tossing him over the bathtub like a wet rug. He tried to spit the gag out to cry out for help, but it was held in place with a forceful hand as the other man broke Michael's belt apart and shoved his pants and underwear down his slim legs. Michael’s scared noises were muffled, and the party was much too loud now. Nobody would hear him, not even how loudly he screamed when he felt his friend’s rock hard cock shove into his virgin hole in one go. Tears and drool flowed steadily down his face as he was already being thrust into with animal-like fervor. </p><p>Sam didn’t care about the pain he knew Michael was in, he wanted it to hurt. He wanted Michael to feel as terrible as he fucking did. He had imagined having sex with him before, of course, but he always wanted it to be romantic and gentle. That fantasy was gone forever though, and now was the time for him to let everything out onto this helpless bitch. And he truly wasn’t anything more to Sam right now than that: just a stupid, sniveling <em>bitch</em>. </p><p>He rammed into him relentlessly. At some point, Michael had passed out and Sam took the chance to turn him around and continue fucking him with his legs propped over his shoulders. He quickly woke up when he felt his prostate being roughly jabbed at in this new position. A combination of shameful moans and mournful cries emitted from his stuffed mouth as Sam's rough hand tugged at his exposed cock, with his own steadily thrusting into him over and over again. </p><p>Michael couldn’t tell how long this went on for. It felt like years, centuries. He was in so much pain, and he was so goddamn scared, and so <em>disgusted</em> with himself for feeling any physical pleasure from being raped by his friend. Shame fought arousal, but ultimately biology won, and he couldn’t help but buck into Sam’s hand. Anything to take some of the pain away. It was so painful. Sam groaned and tightened his grip on Michael's cock, speeding up his pounding as well. Both boys let out a cacophony of moans as their cocks simultaneously shot out semen, with Michael’s load landing onto himself and Sam’s being buried deep inside of the shaking boy. He finally let go and the lankier man sunk into the tub and curled up, removing the gag from his mouth and sobbing out loud. </p><p>A dumbfounded Sam stood there for a moment before tucking his cock away and pulling his pants back on. He looked down at the trembling boy, who was hiding his reddened face away from him and was sobbing into his hands. Sam immediately felt the prickle of guilt spread from his throat and down into his stomach, pooling there like syrup. But there was nothing for him to say now. He knew that he couldn’t say a single thing to Michael. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had scratches all over his chest, where Michael had desperately tried to get him off of him. Many were actively bleeding. He lifted his gaze to his own face and saw a demon staring back at him. Sam turned on his heel and booked it, rushing all the way out of the house. </p><p>Colin didn’t get the chance to notice what had gone on, as Justin had his tongue shoved into his mouth right now. They shared disorganized touches with each other, Justin’s more enthusiastic and certainly more passionate than Colin’s, until they finally parted for a moment to catch their breath. </p><p>“Justin, if... if you wanna go back to my place, I think I’m fine to drive. Y’know, if you want...”</p><p>He didn’t want to fuck Justin, really. But he figured he ought to, if that would solidify their relationship. He’s not giving this bastard the chance to go back on this now and return to his precious Michael. So when Justin--obviously--said yes, they both went on their merry little way. On the way out, Colin did notice that Michael was nowhere to be seen, but he figured that he’d probably just gone home. Parties did tend to drain him, true to his introverted nature. Colin smiled softly at the thought of Michael sleeping peacefully in bed, and felt a thrill at the thought of joining him in that bed someday, perhaps with matching wedding rings on each of their fingers. That would make this plan so infinitely worth it. </p><p>But Michael was anything but safe and comfy at home. He laid in that bathtub mumbling and sobbing to himself for who knows how long; every part of him ached and pulsed, and he found himself wishing he was just fucking dead. After more than an hour had passed by, he found the strength to pull his clothes back onto himself before curling back up and crying himself into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Justin and Colin were already all over each other by the time they’d reached Colin's doorstep. Colin fumbled for his keys as Justin trailed kisses down his neck, suckling gently at several parts. The brunet was willing to admit this felt a little good, but it couldn't compare to how it would be with Michael in Justin's place instead. Really the only way he could get off on this was by pretending Justin was Michael, and hoping that would be the reality soon enough. That motivation brought them to Colin’s bedroom. Justin stripped Colin hungrily, and Colin followed it up by slowly, teasingly sliding each and every individual button on Justin’s shirt out of their designated holes. </p><p>“C’monnn, Colin...” Justin whined, leaning into each ghost of a touch. Colin chuckled but complied, steadily stripping Justin the rest of the way. He was pushed down onto the bed, needy hands running over his bare skin. He put a pause to it to grab some lube from his drawer and hand it to Justin, who popped open the lid and spread some onto his fingers. Colin licked his lips and lifted his legs, stroking at his cock as Justin’s fingers pressed at his entrance. He slowly pushed them into the boy until he was knuckle-deep, receiving a--slightly fake--moan from Colin. He worked the digits in and out of him. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re <em>tight</em>,” Justin groaned. Colin found it corny but ground down onto his fingers anyway, now almost fully hard. Justin, of course, was as hard as a rock. He’d wanted this for so damn long, and it was absolutely perfect. Colin was absolutely perfect. His slender body, his soft moans, his half-lidded eyes looking up at Justin--everything was something to behold. Justin couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out and applied some lube to his shaft before spreading it all over his cock. He pressed it at Colin’s entrance and looked up at his face nervously. A nod from the other man was all the confirmation he needed, and he began to push into him. Colin gasped and gave an open-mouthed smirk. He had to say, Justin was pretty well-hung. But that was fine, he’d played with plenty of toys with fantasies of Michael in his head, and Justin was very careful with him. It was amusing, in a way. Anyone could see that he was extremely precious to Justin, all while he didn’t give a fuck about him. He covered up a laugh with a moan when Justin pushed deeper into him. </p><p>After letting Colin get used to his length, Justin took to rhythmically thrusting in and out of Colin while he pressed kisses against his face and body, occasionally licking and sucking at his sensitive nipples, which usually earned a moan more genuine than the others. Colin found the sex itself mediocre, but the exhilaration of what he was going to do kept his dick hard. Justin had length, but he didn’t really know what to do with it. Colin figured this must be his first time with another man. </p><p>“Jus--ah--Justin,” Colin said, tapping his chest to get his attention. Justin’s face flashed with worry. </p><p>“I-Is everything okay?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, you’re doing good... but do you mind if I get on top?” </p><p>“Wh... What do you mean?” </p><p>“Silly,” he hummed, leaning in to give Justin’s ear a lick that sent a shiver down his spine. He whispered directly into it, making the man's heart skip a beat. “I wanna ride you.” </p><p>Justin groaned and nodded enthusiastically, biting at his bottom lip. They switched positions and Colin climbed onto him, rubbing Justin’s cock between his cheeks teasingly. Justin bucked into the feeling, desperate to be back inside. </p><p>“Please...” he whimpered, and Colin finally sunk down onto him, taking his entire length into him. They both shuddered at the feeling, and Colin began bouncing up and down on Justin’s dick, his own length bouncing slightly with every movement. </p><p>Justin tried not to squirm too much when he felt Colin’s ass tightening and pulsing around his cock. It felt so fucking good, and Colin knew that full well. He smirked as he sped up his riding, ripping moans from Justin’s vocal chords. He belted out a few moans as well as Justin’s cock slipped against his prostate over and over. </p><p>“F-Fuck, Colin, I’m-I’m gonna cum--” </p><p>Colin’s hand reached down to jerk himself off, hand speeding up and down his cock, ass speeding up and down Justin’s. </p><p>“Cum in me, baby,” he moaned. That’s all it took to send Justin over the edge. He shook as he shot gushes of cum into Colin’s ass. Colin tensed as he felt it flooding through his insides, his own cum shooting out from his dick and landing messily on Justin’s stomach. </p><p>His riding slowed to a halt, and he gently slid himself off of Justin’s dick and leaned over him to catch his breath. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Colin, pulling him down to lay beside him. He showered his face with loving kisses, much to Colin’s annoyance, before resting a hand nestled into his hair. </p><p>“I’m so glad... to be here with you,” Justin said, planting one last kiss upon Colin’s lips before dozing off. Colin waited a few minutes to make sure Justin was really asleep then slipped off to the shower with a tsk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt;&gt; another rape warning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Lepore woke up somewhere around 3 AM, cold and sore. As soon as he moved, a shock of pain jolted through him. He whimpered and grimaced, but he knew he couldn’t stay here like this forever. The last thing he wanted was for some random party person to catch him here. He shakily got himself out of the tub and looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were reddened and puffy from crying so much, and dark bags had formed under them. His hair was a mess of curls and knots, and his clothes were wrinkled and disheveled on his hunched frame. He felt his eyes flood with tears again and looked away from his reflection with disgust, opening the door. He passed a few people who were passed out around the house on his way out, and got to his car without being bothered by anyone. </p><p>He got in and rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a shaky breath as he started the car up. He couldn’t go home. With Sam being his roommate, that probably meant he was waiting for him there. He couldn’t handle being seen by Teddy or Angie or anyone in that house after what had happened there, but he most certainly couldn’t handle being around Sammy. He also wasn’t about to go to Justin’s after losing him to Colin... <em>Colin</em>. He could go to Colin! The younger man lived alone, and he and Sam didn’t get along anyway, so there was no risk of him making an appearance. Above that, Michael knew he could trust his good friend Colin. He'd be safe there. So he took a deep breath, sent him a text, and went on his way to the underclassman's place. </p><p> </p><p>Colin got out of the shower, feeling refreshed and new. He was always a big night owl, and a bit of a slut too, so having sex late didn’t really tire him out all the way. Though, he was groggy enough to slip into bed beside Justin, exercising plenty of caution as to not to wake him up. Just as he had gotten comfortably situated, he saw his phone screen light up with a notification. He sighed and reached over to read it. His face burst into a flurry of pink, and his lips spread into a smile. </p><p><em>Hey, I’m on my way to your place. It’s really important</em>, the text from Michael read. Colin glanced up at Justin, sound asleep, and he quietly typed out a reply while he climbed back out of bed. </p><p><em>Sure thing, I’ll wait at the door.</em> </p><p>And he did just that. He saw Michael's car enter the driveway from his doorstep, and he stepped off of his porch to greet him. </p><p>“Colin!” Michael called, clearly upset. </p><p>“Mich? What’s wrong?” Colin asked, but Michael just rushed up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Colin’s blush returned, but it was mixed with worry as well. He put his arms around Michael and patted his back as the boy nuzzled into his shoulder, tears dripping from his eyes. Colin could feel him trembling. “There, there... It’s alright. What happened...?” Michael pulled away and wiped at his eyes, still not fully letting go of Colin. He had gone to Colin for a few things before, but even then, the younger man had never seen him this upset. It made his heart ache, and he wanted to be the one to make it better. So he invited him in. </p><p>“Do you need something to eat? Drink?” he asked, leading the shivering man into the living room. He got a mumbled response that sounded more like a no than a yes. "Want a blanket?" That one got a clearer yes, and he hurried to get a fluffy blanket, returning moments later. When he approached, he saw the tears in Michael's eyes. A thought crossed his mind. "Where are your glasses?" </p><p>Michael's frown deepened. He started blankly down at nothing, and now Colin could clearly see how broken he looked. Usually so vibrant and full of energy, the boy looked more like a ghost now. </p><p>"Michael...?" </p><p>Colin's voice was soft and inviting, feeling evermore warmer than the blanket as Michael wrapped it around his body. It always seemed to be a bit cold in NYC, but the lingering chill nipping at Michael's skin wasn't the only cause of his tremors. </p><p>"I-I don't know what to do..." </p><p>His voice was quiet and meek, almost resembling a small rodent. But Colin strained his ears to listen, and Michael's first full sentence of the night left Colin confused. </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked. Michael gripped at the fluffy sheet splayed over him, ruffling it around his fingers and still refusing to look up. He took in a shaky breath. The air pulled into his lungs like a vine and expelled in a loud gust. </p><p>"S-Sam... Sam r..." His lip quivered and his hands shook, tightening around the blanket so tightly his nails dug into it and made the material squeak. There was no fighting the tears that dripped from his deeply brown eyes, and Colin quickly swept to his side. He put an arm around him and was surprised by the way he tensed up. He brought a shaky hand up to his face to wipe at his tears, his stomach tying itself into a knot. His words stuttered out with his sobs as he said, "Sam r-r...rape...d m-me..." </p><p>The sentence hit Colin like a splash of icy water during a snowstorm. He felt his stomach churn, his heart sinking far down into its depths. His arm unconsciously retracted from its spot slung around Michael's back and fell limp into his own lap. </p><p>"Sam <em>raped</em> you?" </p><p>Colin hadn't moved, yet still, Michael flinched. His gaze finally lifted to the younger boy's face, sorrow dancing in his dark brown eyes. A blink sent another pair of tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Colin was... Colin was fucking <em>smiling</em>. </p><p>Dread climbed down Michael's spine like a spider, and he looked at Colin with hurt disbelief. The younger man could see the betrayal swimming in his teary eyes when his closed-mouth smile widened into a grin. He just couldn't help himself. Now that he'd been told this, he was noticing deliciously arousing things about Michael's appearance: the bruises, the tangled patches of hair, the ripped clothing... He felt heat pooling in his stomach and just couldn't hold himself back anymore. Michael was already tarnished. His plan to have the boy entirely to himself was tarnished past the point of redemption, and he was fine with indulging in physical satisfaction if he couldn't have that emotional satisfaction anymore. Michael couldn't truly be his. His fantasy was ruined. But he could still take his body for his own, at least for a while. </p><p>"Why would you tell me?" Colin said, and Michael shuffled away from him at his dark tone. "Do I look like I care?" </p><p>Everything in Michael told him to <em>get out of here,</em> and he jumped up from the couch and booked it, only to be chased after by Colin. He caught up to him before he could reach the door, and slammed him against the wall with what seemed to be every ounce of force in his body. Suddenly, it was no secret how Colin had been so good at football back in high school. He had more brute strength than one might suspect from a glance at him, and he was able to keep Michael pinned without any effort whatsoever. The skinnier boy was at every disadvantage: he didn't have the energy, muscles, nor confidence to fight back. All he could do was tremble, and he was already crying by the time Colin had shoved his hand down the front of his jeans. Not again. <em>Not</em> again. </p><p>"P-Please don't, Colin, just--just <em>don't</em>. I'm sorry, just... don't, don't, don't <em>please</em>," Michael begged, panic gripping at every inch of him and making him shake. In one final desperate attempt to stop this, he used his only remaining defense and screamed out for help as loudly as he could, flinching when a hand flew up to clasp tightly around his mouth. The other hand was wrapped tight around his cock, forcing it to grow hard through such rough stimulation. Colin didn't care about anything besides the fact that he was finally intimately touching the one and only Michael Lepore, his first and only true love. He didn't even think about anything else. He had one goal and one goal only. He was going to have Michael whether he wanted it or not. </p><p>That's when Justin walked in. He froze when he saw the scene in front of him: the love of his life had his hand wrapped around another man's cock on the same night they had gotten together for the first time. He felt his throat tighten up like there was a noose around it. </p><p>"Justin..." Colin began, retracting his hand from Michael's mouth. The boy tried to get away then, but Colin discreetly kept his grip on him. He had finally caught his prey, there was no way he was going to let this interruption destroy his only chance. "Please... H-Help me. He's making me touch him." </p><p>Confusion crossed both men's faces, and they exchanged a glance. Michael shook his head and started to say something, but Colin interrupted him right away, dragging him along with him towards Justin. </p><p>"I-I would never cheat on you on purpose, babe! You know that!" This was a load a shit, of course, especially since Colin had cheated on plenty of his prior partners. But he was good at hiding it, so Justin couldn't have known that important tidbit. "I <em>love</em> you." </p><p>Justin's heart was a bomb, and that beautiful trio of words was the ignition that set it off. Somewhere, tucked snugly away in his mind, Justin knew that Colin was lying. What was going on here was just too obvious. But for the sake of their relationship, for the sake of Colin, he was willing to play along. If it meant he could stay with Colin, he'd throw Michael under the bus. </p><p>"You're after my boyfriend, Lepore?" </p><p>"N-No! <em>No</em>, I'm n--" </p><p>Justin couldn't let him finish; he couldn't let him convince him to give up on Colin. He didn't want to see how wrong this was. So he interrupted him with his fist, knocking him out of Colin's grasp and onto the floor. And when he automatically tried to get up and escape, Justin's foot slammed down onto his chest, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He sputtered and grimaced at the pain of Justin's full weight pressing down onto his sternum. </p><p>"STOP! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, stop--" </p><p>Justin lifted his foot off of him only to bring it around in a swift kick to his face. Michael felt the teeth on that side of his mouth get knocked loose from the force of the kick, and he howled in pain. Blood flooded from his stinging gums onto his tongue, and he covered his face with his hands as more kicks came his way. </p><p>"Fucking homewrecker!" Justin yelled, his foot repeatedly crashing against Michael's rib cage. He found that being angry made it easier to not feel so heartbroken, so he let himself take it out on this innocent man instead of facing the most painful reality that could be: Colin doesn't really love him. It was better to ignore that and just swoop down to grab at this bastard's curly hair and pull him up to his feet. "If you want to be touched so bad, fine. Colin! Get over here." </p><p>Colin broke out from his trance watching Justin pummel Michael--which, truthfully, he felt that he deserved. Maybe if he hadn't been such a slut, this wouldn't be happening to him. He must've wanted it. There's no way he would let this happen twice if he didn't. So Colin didn't care if he seemed upset. He was supposed to save himself for him, but he didn't, so now he'd have to pay. </p><p>Michael squirmed in Justin's tight grasp, one filled with more anger for himself than anyone else, really. He was shoved down onto a couch, which Justin held him down onto. Colin felt his erection swelling in his boxers Michael's shirt was ripped off of him. He'd seen his body before, but never in a sexual context like this. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. </p><p>"What are you waiting for? Take his pants off." </p><p>&gt;&gt; finishing soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>